


Mostly Late At Night

by eggshellseas



Series: Sure as hell ain't best friends [3]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bickering, Blindfolds, Hangman is an anxious millennial cowboy, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, and continues to be horrible at communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggshellseas/pseuds/eggshellseas
Summary: Adam thought pretty often about whether he'd be able to beat Kenny in a singles match.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Series: Sure as hell ain't best friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822132
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	Mostly Late At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative summary: Adam repeatedly asks himself _AITA_? [And the answer is yes]
> 
> This was inspired by [BTE 186](https://youtu.be/QGO887S8YNM), but after getting it mostly written, I realized that episode took place much earlier than I remembered and I am _furious_ at myself for getting my chronology wrong.

Adam thought pretty often about whether he'd be able to beat Kenny in a singles match. Kenny had won the one time they'd fought, but Adam had put on weight since then, and had gotten better and stronger.

They both had losses to Jericho, and to Pac. Adam hadn't had a chance to face Moxley outside the one tag match, and probably wouldn't as long as he was shackled to Kenny and the tag championship, but he couldn't say he was totally confident about how he would fare were it to happen. He had to admit, though, the thought of beating someone Kenny couldn't was only slightly less attractive than the idea of holding the world title.

Kenny was definitely faster, but Adam hit harder. It'd be pretty even. It would happen eventually; he was sure of that, just not about when, or under what circumstances, or for what stakes, and whether they'd be facing each other in friendly competition or something more...heated.

It was normal to think about stuff like that, he told himself. Most wrestlers had the habit of sizing up everyone as a possible opponent, of fantasy booking matches against their stablemates. Maybe with Kenny it was a little more than usual, a little more personal. Maybe it was a little weird to sometimes daydream about what it would feel like to pin his tag team partner on the mat, to hook Kenny's leg and press it back, back towards his chest, straining the limits of his flexibility. Adam wondered whether it would be more or less satisfying than the feeling of sinking his cock into Kenny's ass.

He was imagining it as he tried to find where Kenny had disappeared to - trying to picture looking down at Kenny's face, flushed and sweaty in defeat instead of pleasure. It was something he'd, perhaps a bit perversely, started doing whenever Kenny annoyed him.

Kenny had said he was just going to grab his bags from the EVP locker room and they'd go. Adam had waited in catering for a while, drinking, before reluctantly going to the room Kenny shared with the Bucks, only to find it empty. That was when the annoyance had really kicked into gear.

He rounded a corner and nearly walked smack into the object of his search.

"There you are," Kenny said with an air of exasperation, like it was Adam who had wandered off.

"There _I_ am?" Adam echoed, irritated. 

Kenny cocked his head slightly and furrowed his brow, looking so innocently and genuinely confused that Adam sort of wanted to strangle him, but also to immediately apologize for ever thinking Kenny had done anything wrong, which doubled right back to pissing Adam off.

"Ready?" Kenny asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Adam grumbled, not quite under his breath. He again imagined Kenny splayed out under in him the ring, chest heaving after taking a Buckshot Lariat, the tension draining out of him once the bell rung and his loss was official, and then he'd submit as Adam claimed victory, and - maybe this new habit needed to be broken before Adam got too many wires crossed in his brain.

"Just, let's go," Kenny said, touching Adam's arm. Adam glared down at his hand, but he didn't shake Kenny off. Kenny took the opening and moved closer, cupping Adam's cheek in his other hand.

"Yeah, okay, let's go," Adam huffed, though he turned his head to press his mouth to Kenny's palm despite the gruffness of his tone. Kenny's eyes lit up none too subtly. Adam could go with that. Fucking Kenny was a more than acceptable substitute for conflict resolution. It was for sure more enjoyable.

Back in Kenny's hotel room, Kenny, of course, had his shirt off as soon as the door shut. It was a quirk that Adam had grown to find endearing since they'd started sleeping together, not least because he could now touch Kenny’s chest in addition to admiring it.

"Drink some water," Kenny ordered, which was less endearing.

"Why, you gotta piss kink I should know about?" Adam snorted. Still, he did pull his water bottle out of his bag and drink some.

Kenny made an offended, spluttering sound. "Because I'm not fucking you if you're drunk," he said, his hands fluttering in the air agitatedly. 

Lucky for him, Adam didn't think Kenny could really gauge how drunk he was. Not that it really mattered, since he wasn't - tipsy, maybe, but perfectly functional.

Kenny sat on the bed, crossed his leg, and looked Adam over critically, tapping his fingers on his chin. "Walk in a straight line," he said.

Adam rolled his eyes and instead slid his thumbs under his belt and did an exaggerated heel strut forward to come to stand in front of Kenny. The corner of Kenny's mouth twitched as he very obviously tried to suppress a smile. Adam squeezed his cock through his jeans, watching in amusement as Kenny's eyes dilated and his tongue darted out over his lower lip. 

"Well, I don't know how I could argue with that," Kenny said. He ran his hand up Adam's thigh and hooked two fingers through a belt loop to pull Adam a bit closer, then rubbed his cheek against the placket of Adam's fly. Adam curled his hand in Kenny's hair at the base of his skull, turning Kenny's face into the crease of his thigh. Kenny inhaled raggedly, pressing even closer for a moment, and then pulled back to practically rip Adam's belt open.

Adam laughed softly, which made Kenny shoot him a mischievous grin. He unbuttoned Adam's jeans and dragged the zipper down ridiculously slowly - retaliation, apparently, for Adam's teasing. Adam let him take his sweet time easing him out of his clothes, admiring how long and slender Kenny's fingers were. They were quite dexterous, what with all Kenny's gaming. So far Kenny hadn't expressed any interest in switching, but Adam knew he had to have those fingers inside of him at some point.

Tonight, though, he wanted Kenny's ass. He doubted Kenny would have any objections. Other than too soon before a match, Kenny seemed to favor getting fucked just as much as Adam wanted to fuck him. Adam supposed it wasn't a shock that their in-ring compatibility would translate to sexual compatibility, but then, he also had an uneasy, sneaking suspicion that Kenny fluidly adapted to his partners' desires - that the only fixed point might be wanting to please, and everything else was performance in service of that goal. It wasn't a pleasant thought, but he did wonder where Kenny's limits were.

Kenny had gotten Adam's pants down to mid-thigh, and he groaned approvingly as Adam took his button-down shirt off, skimming his palms over Adam's stomach and chest. "Fuck, you're hot," he breathed. He licked a ticklish line over Adam's belly button, and Adam grabbed for Kenny's hair again, flinching away from the wet touch with an involuntary laugh.

That it brought his dick near Kenny's mouth was unintentional, though Kenny looked at him like he thought Adam had planned it. Making a show of contempt, Kenny very delicately angled Adam's cock up with just his fingers pressed to the underside and eyed it like he was evaluating its worth.

"Ridiculous," Adam snorted, and pushed Kenny down by the shoulders. Kenny smiled up at him smugly as he settled on his back, folding his arms behind his head. He had a way of making Adam feel like he'd been tricked into doing exactly what Kenny wanted. Although Adam never knew if that was actually the case, he was for damn sure Kenny gave the impression deliberately.

He finished undressing, then hoisted Kenny's legs up and around so Kenny was laying the right way on the bed. Kenny huffed as if put out by the manhandling, but the expression on his face was nothing but pleased. Adam straddled Kenny's hips, shuffling backwards on his knees, pulling Kenny's shorts down along the way and dropping them on the floor before stretching out on top of Kenny and kissing him. Kenny gave a muffled moan and kissed back languidly. Kenny was generally pretty agreeable in bed, but he seemed especially obliging at the moment, and that curiosity about what Kenny would allow was smoldering in Adam's gut.

Kenny's hands were still clasped behind his head. His arms like that sparked something in Adam, and when Kenny moved to reach for him, Adam caught his wrists and pinned them to the mattress.

"I wanna - can I?" Adam didn't finish the question out loud, but squeezed both of Kenny's wrists with his hands, and then let one go in order to reach down over the side of the bed to his bag and retrieve one of the black bandanas he wore with his ring gear.

Kenny looked at it, then at Adam, then back at the bandana. "You want to...tie me up?" Kenny asked, sounding skeptical.

"I - yeah," Adam said, flushed, "just your hands, if that's cool." _If that's cool_ \- Adam wanted to smack himself.

"Uh, yeah, that's - we can try that," Kenny said. He smiled, though it seemed to wobble slightly.

Adam steadfastly avoided eye contact as he twisted the bandana into a cord. "You sure? Have you - I mean, is that something you're into?"

Kenny held his wrists out and pressed together. He tipped his head back and gazed at the ceiling for a moment. "Yeah," he said softly in a tone that told Adam not to inquire further, which was a glaring sign it had something to do with Ibushi, who Kenny refused to talk about outside of discussing old matches. Adam still felt guilty enough about the one time he’d thrown Ibushi in Kenny’s face that he tried to give the topic a wide berth.

The headboard was just a solid block with nothing he could fasten Kenny's wrists to, so after his hands were tied Adam just guided Kenny to stretch his arms up above his head.

"Feel okay?" He asked, stroking the bandana with his index finger. It probably wouldn't have been too difficult to get out of, but that wasn't really the point.

Kenny wiggled his fingers. "Yeah, it's good."

Adam swallowed, his hand resting just below the cloth. He was hyper aware of Kenny's eyes on him, tracking his reactions, and it left him frozen. He debated with himself for a moment, and then got off the bed and crouched to dig through his stuff to find a second bandana.

Kenny didn't sit up, but while waiting he'd drawn his right leg up and was twitching his calf muscle restlessly. "What's that for?" Kenny asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Blindfold, if that's okay."

Kenny looked at him for a moment, then said, "Sure." He didn't sound especially enthused, but also didn't seem at all bothered by the idea, and he lifted his head, so Adam lay the fabric over his eyes, reaching around the tie the ends together, being careful not to catch any of Kenny's curls in the knot.

Adam flicked him off, just to make sure Kenny really couldn't see, and then absurdly felt a little bad about it, so he rubbed the juncture of Kenny's neck and shoulder to make up for it. Kenny let out a shameless groan when Adam dug his thumb in to work out some tension. It made Kenny go practically boneless, all loose and vulnerable for him. Adam almost wished Matt and Nick could see Kenny right now. He wasn't sure when exactly it became some sort of competition, but he wanted so badly to prove that Kenny was his more than theirs - even if there was a voice in his head that kept telling him that was impossible.

He watched closely for any sign of nervousness from Kenny, given the bit of trepidation he'd shown initially, but Kenny was now completely relaxed, even posing a little, preening knowing he was the object of Adam's gaze. And he did look _very_ good, all laid out, his body like a Greek statue, and though Kenny clearly knew Adam was looking at him, the blindfold still meant Adam didn't feel as self-conscious staring as long as he wanted.

"Roll on your side for me," Adam said, patting Kenny's hip to indicate which direction he should move. Kenny did, and then Adam readjusted his blindfold, took one of Kenny's forearms and helped him hook his bound wrists behind his head so they were resting at the back of Adam's neck. It made Kenny flex his triceps and pushed his chest forward.

"Oh," Kenny sighed when Adam wormed his bottom arm under Kenny's armpit so he could fold it over his chest and capture Kenny's nipple between his thumb and index finger. He tugged lightly, making Kenny squirm, grinding his ass against Adam's dick. Adam pushed back and brought his other hand around as well so he could play with both of Kenny's nipples. Then he squeezed both of Kenny's pecs, pushing up with the heels of his palms

"Fuck," Kenny gasped, his hips jerking. He bent his leg and hooked an ankle behind Adam's calf and pulled, fitting them closer together, arching and wriggling until he got Adam's cock pressed between his ass cheeks. There was so little space between them that Adam was starting to sweat from the heat pouring off Kenny's skin. It felt more like Kenny was wrapping around him like a vine than like Adam had bound him in any way. Adam gave a short thrust, feeling his dick drag over Kenny's hole, the promise of being inside there lighting up his nerves.

Adam put one hand on Kenny's jaw to turn him awkwardly into a messy kiss. With his other he pinched Kenny's chest again, but gripping the flesh outside Kenny's areola this time. There was hardly any give to the muscle there, and Kenny hissed at the pain when Adam dug his fingers in. He realized he'd overlooked that in this position Kenny could pull on his neck, and grunted in surprise when Kenny yanked reprovingly. Adam kissed Kenny's shoulder in apology, then licked his thumb and rubbed the nipple he'd been rough with, petting gently. It didn't take long before Kenny was squirming again, panting in little hitched puffs against Adam's cheek.

The lube had been left on the nightstand, and Adam had to roll partially on top of Kenny to reach it, making Kenny yelp indignantly. Adam was laughing as he apologized, so he was sure it didn't sound very sincere.

It was a little cramped, the way he'd arranged them, and with Kenny's arms still around his neck, and the back of his head right in Adam's face Adam kept getting Kenny's hair in his mouth. He didn't have a very good angle to look down, but he also didn't really need to see what he was doing, not with how familiar he'd gotten with Kenny's body. He pushed Kenny's top leg up with his knee to get him spread open a little, and then rubbed slick fingers over Kenny's entrance for a moment before pressing his thumb in - which, judging by the way his mouth fell open, Kenny hadn't been expecting - and fucking him with it shallowly. It wouldn't be deep enough to do much for Kenny, but the extra girth made for a good head start on stretching him out. Adam enjoyed fingering Kenny, but he did try to be efficient about it. He pulled his thumb back so just the tip was inside, and pulled down lightly on the rim of Kenny's hole.

Kenny would start to get twitchy when he was ready for more. Adam waited for it, and when Kenny started flexing his shoulder blades impatiently, Adam replaced his thumb with his first and middle fingers and crooked them, pressing mercilessly at Kenny's prostate. Kenny made a hoarse, startled noise, and his knee shot out to the side, sliding against the sheets as he tried to find purchase, bucking desperately back against Adam's hand.

"Easy there," Adam drawled, with maybe a touch of condescension. "You're okay."

"Fucking Christ," Kenny said through gritted teeth. "Don't talk to me like I'm a horse."

If Kenny was just going to tee him up like that, Adam wasn't _not_ going to take the shot. "But you're such a good ride," he snickered.

Kenny laughed, high-pitched and a little hysterical. Adam let up, straightening his fingers, and angling them down slightly so the pressure was off Kenny's prostate, and Kenny immediately unfurled with a hum, rubbing cat-like back against Adam's chest.

The arm he had under Kenny was starting to tingle uncomfortably, and Adam had gotten frustrated with the restrictions on his movement, so he took Kenny's forearm and jerked his arms back over his head and pushed Kenny's wrists down to his sternum. It let him put enough distance between them that he could get a clear view of his fingers, shiny with lube, as he slid them back between Kenny's cheeks, the skin all around Kenny's hole also glistening, everything slick and warm. He pushed three fingers tucked together inside to the first knuckle, his breath catching at the sensation of Kenny's body sucking them deeper.

"You want me to fuck you, baby? You're so wet, goddamn," Adam said hotly. "You're so ready for me, just tell me you want it."

"Please," Kenny rasped.

"So polite when you want something," Adam couldn't help teasing as he got a condom on, struggling a little with everything slippery, thankful that Kenny couldn't see his fumbling.

Kenny's pleading immediately evaporated. "Fuck you," he growled, kicking Adam in the shin with his heel. 

"No, no," Adam chuckled, kissing behind Kenny's ear. "I like it. It's cute."

" _You're_ cute," Kenny snapped like it was an actual comeback.

"Well thank you," Adam said with his heaviest Southern intonation, just to be infuriating.

“Just get in me, you fucking prick,” Kenny grumbled.

Adam snorted, smiling fondly. He pushed Kenny's shoulder down so he would turn more on his front, with his arms still folded up against his chest. Kenny drew his knee up again, maybe to take some pressure off of his dick, but it also kept everything on display and accessible to Adam, which probably wasn't unintentional. He mirrored the way Kenny's legs were positioned as he settled over him, lining himself up. Kenny was all firm muscle underneath him, holding himself tense, but inside he was so soft - just soft, silken heat, squelching filthily as Adam pushed his cock slowly but inexorably in.

"Son of a bitch, you're big," Kenny spat like he was accusing Adam of some sort of treachery.

"Same size as always," Adam said, stroking Kenny's side. By now he felt confident recognizing what were Kenny's theatrics versus actual discomfort. Kenny, in his estimation, liked feeling like he was succeeding at a challenge when he let Adam fuck him - not that Kenny would admit it. "You're kind of a size queen, you know?" Adam whispered conspiratorially. He just couldn't seem to stop antagonizing Kenny, not when he had a thing for Kenny flustered.

"What- That's- How dare-" Kenny sputtered angrily.

Adam shrugged even though Kenny couldn't see it, and then started rubbing Kenny's lower back with his thumbs, his fingers curled around to hold Kenny's hips. "Fine, I take it back," he said, amused. "You hate big dicks."

"Fucking right I do," Kenny muttered petulantly, "especially yours."

Using his grip on Kenny's hips to tilt his ass up, Adam gave a careful thrust. Kenny's body undulated with it, capped off by a choked moan and Kenny stretching out his fingers, grasping at nothing. It brought Adam's eyes back to Kenny's bound hands. The bandana around his wrists and the one around his face - they were so loudly Adam's - they had his damn name on them, and Kenny was willingly wearing them for him.

Adam leaned over Kenny's shoulder, pressing the side of his face to Kenny's as he continued building a smooth, steady rhythm. It felt like something had possessed him, like the honeyed drawl pouring out of him was coming from some dark part of ego he never voiced. "Yeah, I can tell. You really hate how wide I stretch you out, get you so full, hit every spot inside you." Adam definitely wouldn't be able to talk like this without Kenny blindfolded. "Look at you, hating this," he murmured mockingly. Kenny shuddered and seemed to ripple around Adam's cock.

"Fuck that's-" Adam broke off to gasp, then wrapped a hand around Kenny's thigh and used it to jerk him back tighter into the cradle of hips. "How do you feel this good, huh, baby?"

"Kegels," Kenny deadpanned.

Adam had to pause as he burst out laughing, smothering it in Kenny's hair. "That was rhetorical," he said when he'd gotten his breath back.

Kenny grinned, puckish, and Adam ran a hand up his spine and grabbed his hair, pulling Kenny's head up. He started fucking Kenny again, faster this time, skin smacking against skin. It was never hard to make Kenny lose his composure, mostly because Kenny didn't care about maintaining it. He was never shy about his reactions, and the sharp, jarring pumps had him stringing together random alternates of _fuck, Page, yes, ah, and ngh._

Usually, when Adam fucked Kenny he waited until afterward to get Kenny off, or sometimes he'd do it before, or, a couple of times, both. Even though Kenny almost always got hard while being fucked, he had said he liked to keep his focus on the feeling of being penetrated, and Adam had stuck with doing things that way, but Kenny had said yes to everything so far, and there was something Adam had been thinking about since their first time together. 

He slowed his thrusts until he was barely moving. Kenny made a questioning noise as Adam traced the purplish cupping marks on the back of Kenny's shoulder. Kenny swore it helped his muscles recover, and even though Adam _knew_ it was pseudoscience, the last time he'd said anything Kenny had all but called him a Western Imperialist - not actually in that language, but still, Adam had kept his doubts to himself after that.

"I want to feel you come on my cock. Will you do that for me?" he asked quietly after another moment of hesitation.

Kenny dipped his head so he could touch his steepled fingers to his chin, then he turned his face to the side so Adam could see the corner of his mouth tick up. "Make me," Kenny said with enough attitude for it to be a taunt.

Adam chuckled, relieved, and wrapped his arm around Kenny's waist to bring Kenny with him as he turned back onto his side, still buried deep in him. With his access renewed, Adam didn't even try to resist the urge to feel up Kenny's chest again. With his hands tied in front of him, Kenny's upper arms were squeezing his pecs a little more prominent than normal. Adam traced the undercurve of the right one. There was no softness, no heft to the weight of it, but was still round enough to cup his hand over and squeeze. He drew his fist in and caught Kenny’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it between the two. Kenny tipped his head back, his throat bobbing as he choked back a whining noise. Adam twisted his fingers slightly, using the pad of his thumb to squeeze Kenny’s nipple against the middle joint of his index finger. The little bud felt a bit swollen from earlier, puckered skin putting up more resistance when Adam pinched and tugged, loving the way it made Kenny push his chest out and his ass back at the same time.

It was convenient that this preoccupation of his coincided so neatly with Kenny's predilection for shirtlessness. It might have been _too_ convenient, but Adam didn’t think Kenny could fake how turned on he got from having his nipples played with. Just last week he'd found Kenny alone in the EVP dressing room, sprawled on the couch playing a game on his Switch - topless. Adam had knocked back a few after his match, and was feeling loose enough to have no compunction about crawling on top of Kenny, shoving himself under Kenny's arms and diving right into sucking on one of his nipples with Kenny laughingly protesting he wasn't at a save point. "Better hurry up," he'd told Kenny, barely lifting his mouth from Kenny's chest. "'Cause I ain't waiting." He bit lightly, one hand coming up to rub the other nipple, and kept suckling and nibbling and pulling on Kenny's nipples while avoiding making any contact with Kenny's erection until Kenny's chest and face were beet red and he tossed his game onto the floor and grabbed Adam's hair to drag him up into a kiss.

Adam wished he could get his mouth on Kenny's chest now, but it would have meant pulling out of Kenny's ass, and that was a sacrifice he just wasn't willing to make.

Kenny unbent his arms to accommodate Adam's groping and awkwardly wrapped his hands around his cock. Adam growled and hooked his fingers under the bandana in the little space between Kenny's wrists and folded them back up, holding them firmly in place. "You said to make you," he said roughly.

"Yeah," Kenny breathed. "Yeah I did."

He had Kenny lift his ribs for a second so he could get his arm back under and switch to holding Kenny's tied wrists with that hand. He brought the other down to Kenny's cock. Adam knew it wouldn't be long before Kenny's weight would put his arm to sleep, but he was also sure he could get Kenny off pretty quickly. He jacked his fist over Kenny's erection, squeezing his fingers on the upstrokes so they caught right under the head and rubbed tightly. He kept his thrusts short, not pulling out more than half way so that the stimulation to Kenny's prostate was almost constant, and to make sure there was no chance he'd slip out. Kenny dropped his head back onto Adam's shoulder, turning his face into Adam's neck as he whimpered, a far smaller, needier noise than he normally made when he came. He drew so tight around Adam's cock for one amazing, agonizing moment that Adam's vision spotted out, then Kenny was arching his lower back sharply, rocking himself back on Adam as his cock pulsed in Adam's hand. 

Even after his dick was spent, his ass kept clenching. Adam stilled to fully feel it. Kenny curled at the waist as much as he could, his shoulders hunching as he bent his neck to rest his forehead on his interlocked hands. Little spasmodic aftershocks twitched his hips, his hole still split open on Adam's cock. He was still so tight at his rim, but past that it was like Kenny’s body had gone - not slack, but like he’d accepted Adam’s cock so completely, like his insides were cradling Adam and coaxing him to come. Adam was tempted to ask if he could keep going, to do just that, but Kenny's breath was shaky, and he seemed too overstimulated to respond, so Adam pulled out and rushed to get the condom off. He barely had to touch himself before he came all over Kenny's lower back with a soft groan.

Adam flopped onto his back, completely wrung out. Kenny followed, then rolled his wrists and slipped his hands free, before pulling the blindfold off. He turned to face Adam and quirked his eyebrows like he wanted to make it absolutely clear he'd been choosing to play along. The effect was undercut by Kenny's eyes looking watery, but Adam was polite enough not to mention it.

Smiling playfully, Kenny propped himself up on an elbow and leaned over Adam to tie one of the bandanas around Adam's neck, a little knot in front like a Boy Scout neckerchief. Adam took the one that had been over Kenny's eyes and put it on as a headband, just because he thought it would make Kenny laugh. Kenny did, but then tugged it down over Adam's face so it hung around his neck along with the other one. "Too Jericho," was his explanation.

"Can't have that," Adam agreed. Kenny's fingers danced lightly along his collar bone. Adam thought about lifting an arm to invite Kenny to tuck in closer, but before he could, Kenny was up and stretching.

"I need another shower," Kenny said, making a face as he craned his neck to try and see his back.

"Real sorry 'bout that," Adam said with absolutely zero sincerity. Kenny shot him a sarcastically withering look, prompting Adam to sit up and scoot over to where he could reach Kenny and slap his ass. Predictably, Kenny oversold his reaction, letting out a screech as he jumped, grabbing his backside protectively. 

Adam swung his legs over the edge of the mattress and stood, wavering between following Kenny to the shower or skipping to the part where he got dressed and left. Both seemed like horrible hassles with how tired he was. Kenny surprised him by pulling him into a loose embrace. Though they'd gotten very comfortable with sharing personal space and casual physical contact, anything more than platonic tended to be happen strictly when sex was being initiated and ended when the sex did.

"Sleep here tonight?" Kenny asked, surprising Adam again.

Adam's immediate thought was that Kenny was trading in all the things they'd just done for this, that Kenny had been biding his time, and was asking now because he knew Adam couldn't say no. His second thought was that he was an asshole for being paranoid about a totally normal request. It wasn't even that he was opposed to it, just a hair trigger response to feeling like he might be being manipulated. But that was silly. It was silly. Kenny was his partner, and they'd been sleeping together for over a month, and maybe he'd pushed Kenny's boundaries a little, and Kenny didn't want to be alone after that, and everything about it was normal, and it didn't mean Kenny was playing a game Adam wasn't aware of or keeping some kind of score. He trusted Kenny. He did.

"Sure," Adam said, because he already had his stuff with him, and didn't have a flight to make, and whether Kenny had asked him without any complex machinations or _had_ plotted the maneuver, Adam was still cornered.

Kenny took a quick shower, while Adam just spot washed at the sink. He brushed his teeth and then got under the covers of the room's second bed - the one they hadn't fucked on. He was already drifting off when he felt the mattress dip. Kenny stretched out behind him, his chest to Adam's back, and slid down to where he could press his face to the back of Adam's neck. It felt nice - very nice, but Adam still couldn't shake the feeling that while he thought he'd been testing Kenny's limits, what he'd really been doing was running up a tab.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated. Next up is Stadium Stampede! Here's a sneak peek:
> 
> _"I was thinking-" Kenny started. "You weren't...you didn't fuck anyone...or thing while you were off in the woods, did you?"_
> 
> _Adam bumped his shoulder into Kenny's arm. "Well a bear did try to get fresh with me, but no."_


End file.
